vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
千本桜 (Senbonzakura)
Background This song seems to be about westernization in Japan, which happened during the Meiji Restoration. Despite having an upbeat, oriental track, the song contains rather dark themes, mentioning guillotines and ICBMs. In addition, the lyrics state things such as "Songs of lament go unheard" (嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ) and "This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell" (此処は宴　鋼の檻). To celebrate the song's anniversary, it was re-released along with 8 different arranges in the album 1st ANNIVERSARY! ALL THAT "Senbonzakura" on September 12, 2012. "Senbonzakura" was released as a single under the label KarenT. This song is also featured in the albums 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST, EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク, HATSUNE ROCK feat.初音ミク, Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク -黒うさP作品集-'', ''V love 25～Brave Heart～, ボーカロイド超ベスト-impacts-, ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク, Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～, 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection, 創造Endless, 桜'', ''VOCA NICO☆PARTY, and Yoen Waso Emaki. Multiple covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and is notable for having stayed in the VOCALOID ranking consistently for a long time. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives by 沙緒, by zuckey, by Nyanta & Kasane Teto by 兼行/阻止されP. Whistling by くちぶえ村の村長, shamisen by the uploader and 早紅夜. |author = Riotto |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |utau = |human = & |nnd_id = sm15928490 |yt_id = xs3w_AQLT8E |author = |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |nnd_id = sm15706023 |description =}} |nnd_id = WIlUIlA_yHI |description = A human cover of the song, with traditional Japanese instruments.}} |nnd_id = sm21819505 |description = kradness singing an upbeat version of the song, arranged and mastered by Giga-P.}} , タイ焼き屋, , ビビ, , るし, 柿チョコ, レジ, ノイズ, and yim |nnd_id = sm15727056 |yt_id = Vje8gTK6Yfc |author = Soramame, Lancha (illust), 秋吉 (illust), ユウキ (illust), そうび (illust) |color = #ddd6a2; color: #742a21;}} |arrangement = |dance = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 *MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 *MikuExpo Live in Indonesia 2014 *MikuExpo Live in LA and NY 2014 *SNOW MIKU LIVE! Theater Play The song has inspired a Theater play, featuring the debut of Jougen no Tsuki. *Official Nicomu's site Publications On September 17 the novelization of the song was announced, with its release date being March 9. Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the VOCALOID Best Selection series and also in Vocaloid Super Selection. This song also featured in the magazine/book VOCALO☆Band Score, vol.2. Promotional involment A re-recording of a part of Marasy's piano cover of the song appeared in an ad for the Toyota Aqua (known as the Toyota Prius in America). It is said that he spent four hours in the studio just re-watching the ad to find the most appropriate arrangement. Games Gallery Concept Art = SenbonzakuraMiku1.jpg|Miku's 1st Concept Art SenbonzakuraMiku2.jpg|Miku's 2nd Concept Art SenbonzakuraRin.jpg|Rin's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLen.jpg|Len's Concept Art SenbonzakuraKaito.jpg|Kaito's Concept Art SenbonzakuraMeiko.jpg|Meiko's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLuka.jpg|Luka's Concept Art |-| Games = Hm -pd F- senbonzakura miku module.jpg|Miku's "Ichi no Sakura: Ouka" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura rin module.jpg|Rin's "Ni no Sakura: Kochou" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura len module.jpg|Len's "Ni no Sakura: Senbu" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura luka module.jpg|Luka's "San no Sakura: Fuuka" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura kaito module.jpg|Kaito's "Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura meiko module.jpg|Meiko's "Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the game -Project DIVA- F. Miku Senbonzakura.jpg|Miku's "Ichi no Sakura: Ouka" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- ARCADE Future Tone. Miku Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Miku's "Ichi no Sakura: Ouka" module for the song "Senbonzakura" Except in a white coloring similar to the Japanese flag. From the video game -Project DIVA- ARCADE Future Tone. Rin Senbonzakura.jpg|Rin's "Ni no Sakura: Kochou" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- ARCADE Future Tone. Len Senbonzakura.jpg|Len's "Ni no Sakura: Senbu" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- ARCADE Future Tone. Luka Senbonzakura.jpg|Luka's "San no Sakura: Fuuka" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- ARCADE future tone. KAITO Senbonzakura.jpg|Kaito's "Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. KAITO Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Kaito's "Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu" module for the song "Senbonzakura" Except with a white coloring similar to the Japanese Flag. From the video game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. MEIKO Senbonzakura.jpg| Meiko's "Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki" module for the song "Senbonzakura". From the game -Project DIVA- ARCADE Future Tone. Senbonzakuramirai.jpg|''Senbonzakura'' costume, featured in Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2. |-| Merchandising = Ichi_no_Sakura_Dollfie.jpg|VOLKS' Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura Outfit Set no Sakura: Cherry Blossom Dollfie Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - Senbonzakura.jpg|Good Smile's Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura ver. 3f14cbff661e36f3c2e62960a221f97c.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Rin Senbonzakura ver. 61b29a0e6c1df47ebf13ab5330a8417d.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Len Senbonzakura ver. 149352.jpg|COSPA's Senbonzakura papercraft Hatsune_Miku_Nendoroid_480_Senbonzakura.jpg|Hatsune Miku - Nendoroid - Senbonzakura Ver. |-| Misc = 20120127 gachaEV img06.jpg|Senbonzakura Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img01.jpg|Senbonzakura Rin "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img02.jpg|Senbonzakura Len "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20120127 gachaEV img07.jpg|Senbonzakura Luka "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img03.jpg|Senbonzakura Kaito "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img04.jpg|Senbonzakura Meiko "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) External links *Official website *Official Art *Official Art (Concept Work) *Karaoke & lyrics *KarenT - Song single Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend